User talk:FastLizard4/Archive 1
This is FastLizard4's usertalkpage Archive 1 back to my usertalkpage Talkheaders Make the bot for adding talk headers. I add most of the talk headers myself. It is getting really tiring. MarioGalaxy2433g5 20:45, 5 November 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, I was thinking about that, but I ran into a couple of problems. :#Most Wikipedia bots run on the Wikimedia ToolServer, and I am not sure what the Wikia equivalent of that is; for that reason, the bot might have to be global for the entire Wikia (thus making such a bot impossible, since it would have to be Wikitroid specific) :#I was trying to program in Perl, the programming language that would be most appropriate for the bot, but I seem to have lost my skill at it, because I had no need for it, instead, I am now best at HTML, BASIC, ActionScript, and Visual Basic. Although Perl is not too dissimilar from those, I would still have to catch up on it again if I don't want to risk damaging something. :#:Alternative: I could nag my friend (who knows a ton about Perl, uses it almost every day) to make the bot, but problem 1 still stands in the way. --[[wikipedia:User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4'{ENWP}]] (Talk| ) 03:23, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Adminship Hi , I've just made you an administrator; a bureaucrat, actually, which mainly means you can make other users admins. I just want you to look at the and the deletion policy and the protection policy. Also, never block IP addresses forever and always be nice to other contributors. You can also edit the MediaWiki namespace; however, I suggest you only edit them if you know what you are doing as these pages deal with the wiki's interface. Other than that, I hope you enjoy your new "powers"!--Richard 03:02, 1 December 2007 (UTC) Blocking Gabriel1997 I was bluffing. I just wanted for he/she to stop all the fanon articles. However I really got ticked off though. MarioGalaxy2433g5 17:30, 2 December 2007 (UTC) :From Wikipedia: The first rule of being an administrator: Be Kind :Second Rule: Never, ever, bluff. Warning is different from bluffing :At least, that is what I am told on Wikipedia. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 23:39, 2 December 2007 (UTC) RE: Second Opinion Well I think if we delete General Dysisa we would also have to delete Green Cheese Studios. Apparently from what I read from the two articles Green Cheese Studios made these Metroid movies on Youtube and General Dysisa was one of their characters. I think we don't need articles about Youtube characters here. People are complaining so I'll delete it and see how others react. MarioGalaxy2433g5 21:01, 3 December 2007 (UTC) RE:I think I know what happened to your memory card I think the reason that your reason happened to me, is because Nintendo forgot about GameCube memory cards while designing WiiConnect24. MarioGalaxy {sysop-bureaucrat} My talkpage 01:04, 9 December 2007 (UTC) Thanks Just to say thanks for the Promotion to rollback. Can I ask, how do you archive the Featured article. JosephK19 08:16, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :I believe it is Wikitroid:Featured articles. That page has all the information about the system, including links to the pages for past articles and future articles (make sure you use the future articles list to avoid conflicts, place old articles in the past articles list). --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 08:27, 9 December 2007 (UTC) ::I had a look at that and it says that it is done atomaticly, But it seems to have stoped working as there is nothing planed. JosephK19 08:51, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :::Actually, the system swaps the article out on the main page every week with one from the future list, however, the future list must still be manually populated. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 08:54, 9 December 2007 (UTC) I think i will put it up for the vote (on the Featured articles page). I also think that it sould be monthly, their just arent enuth good articals. JosephK19 09:01, 9 December 2007 (UTC) The , }} code simply dosent work could you please try to fix it ( as far as i got was , }}). JosephK19 21:55, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :The reason why is that the target dosen't exist, so you get a red link: Wikitroid:Featured article queue/Week 49, 2007. Just click the link to create that weeks article, list it on future, next week's would be Wikitroid:Featured article queue/Week 50, 2007. After the articles have had their seven days of glory, move them to the past list. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 23:28, 9 December 2007 (UTC) sorry fast lizard4 im sorry fast lizard4 i had no idea because when i checked in 1 month ago some of these things where not created from Algie01 hi fl4 i wanna Know if i can create an Artical about a Phaze-ing get back to me asap From Alex( Algie01 ) check to see if anyone else has made it u r a good adminastrator :The article Phaz-Ing, the correct spelling of Phaze-Ing, already exists. However, you are welcome to improve and add content to the article. The easiest way to check if an article exists is to search for it using the search box. If there is a title match, you can improve that article, or, if it is a text match, and the article targeted has a section about that subject, improve that section. If searches come up blank, check the deletion logs, enter the name of the article into the "Title:" field and look for matches, if there is one, review the reason it was deleted and make a decision to create or not to create based on that. If the deletion log comes up empty, then create the article (unless the article you are about to create is fanon, of course). Remember to search using spelling differences, too. Cheers, --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 03:45, 11 December 2007 (UTC) im only 10 Fl4 im only a kid and im trying my best in writing articles im 10 from Algie01 and call me Alex(Algie01's my nickname) what articles can i create fl4 what articles can i create from Alex aka Algie01 :Take a look at . However, make sure that the article that you create is not fanon or an incorrect spelling, that is one of the only faults with that system. I would recommend using the system I recommended to you in my last post to verify that you are not creating a duplicate of an already existing article. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 05:40, 13 December 2007 (UTC) Help me Somebody turned a lot of articles into redirects. I strongly disaprove of this and I want to roll back the edits. This will take a while by myself so will you help me? Can you also leave a message on his talkpage. Btw it is Dark Rundas. MarioGalaxy {sysop-bureaucrat} My talkpage 21:53, 13 December 2007 (UTC) :Sorry I'm late; homework is a big hassle. Anyway, it looks like you took care of most of the redirects, and I left a warning. If he gets back at it again without using a good edit summary to explain why he did it, don't be afraid to block for 48 hours (remember to use the Block Template on his talk page after blocking, see here for instructions. I would recommend that, if you block, your reason would be "mass unexplained redirects" and that you enable autoblock, disable account creation, and uncheck anonymous users only if the option is there. I'll be on the lookout. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 05:14, 14 December 2007 (UTC) You evil vich I shall cook you alive then eat you up after trapping your soul in me suffering endless pain caused by your evil . :Somebody needs to calm down. MarioGalaxy {sysop-bureaucrat} My talkpage 20:46, 14 December 2007 (UTC) Re:Sig What? Program it??-- 04:09, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :Instead of creating a template for your sig, put it in your preferences! Do not create a template for your sig, use your user preferences. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 04:32, 17 December 2007 (UTC) That doesn't work in other wikis I go to, but ill try.-- 22:11, 17 December 2007 (UTC)